My Hero
by numberoneseeker
Summary: Hermione goes to do her homework in the Astronemy tower late at night, what will happen after she slips and falls of the edge of the tower? (better than it sounds!)


My Harry, My Hero

****

***Disclaimer: me again, hope you all liked my last two stories, sorry again if this is similar to anyone else's story. I own nothing. Hope you all like it! Now on with the story!***

Great, just when you think you've done all of your homework, you spot another piece of parchment with questions on it. Just great. It has to be the one subject I hate Astronomy. The only way I'm going to get this done is if I go up to the astronomy tower now, sitting by the fire wont help. I sighed, then packed up my other things and put them away in my bag and swung it over my shoulder. I picked up my piece of parchment with the questions on it that I had to answer, my quill and my ink vial and set off. It was only eight o'clock so I figured I'd be done in time to get back before I was caught and put on detention.

As I passed by the window looking out over the lake, I spotted Ron and Lavender doing god knows what. I laughed to myself and carried on walking looking out of each window I passed. As I was about to climb the stars to the Astronomy tower, I spotted Harry zooming around on his broom apparently chasing after the snitch at Quidditch practice. I loved the way he flied, the look on his face was unbelievable. As if he had no other cares in the world. I was going to have to tell him soon how I felt about him. The fact was I loved him. I carried on and eventually arrived at the tower. 

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I laid my bag down on the table and set up the telescope at the very end of the room. As half the room was not there, the walls only came round halfway and then it was just open sky. The view was breathtaking. I set up the telescope as close to the edge as I could and brought one of the stools over to it. I took the parchment in on hand and my quill in the other, and carefully I looked through the telescope. I began working and didn't stop until I had finished. Finally. I gave a sigh of relief and looked at my watch. It was already past ten, I had to get back soon otherwise I was in big trouble, in a hurry I scooped up my bag stuffed all of my things inside and was about to head back when I realized that I still had the telescope out. I would have to put it back other wise it could get damaged. I threw my bag on the floor and ran over to the telescope. Unfortunately I didn't see that I had spilled some of my ink on the floor and I slipped on it. Before I knew what was happening I has slid past the telescope and I was going towards the edge. Luckily I had managed to grab the edge before I fell of, unluckily, I was starting to loose my grip. I had to think of something before I did fall. I managed to turn my head half way around and I saw someone still flying around on their broom.

I knew it was Harry as he always stayed out later than everyone else after Quidditch practice. The only thing I could think of to do was shout to him. I had to try. I mustered up all of the energy I could and gave it my best shot.

"Harry! Can you hear me! Harry!"

I shouted and shouted but it was no use, he couldn't hear me. I was loosing my grip and fast. I started to cry as I thought I was going to die when I heard someone shouting back at me, I managed to make out what they were saying.

"Just hold on, I'm coming!"

It was Harry he had heard me! I was saved. But just before he reached me, the unthinkable happened. I lost my grip and I was falling. If I didn't tell him now then I might never get the chance, so I shouted out for the world to hear.

"Harry I love you!"

After that I blacked out. I awoke in the hospital wing to find that I had a broken arm, at least I thought it was broken, it hurt so much. I looked around to see Harry, his hand around mine and his head resting on the edge of the bed. He was asleep. I smiled at him and woke him up gently.

"Harry, Harry, wake up"

"Wha….?"

He opened his eyes and took one look at me and threw his arms around me.

"Oh Hermione, you're ok!"

He released me from the hug and just smiled at me, I smiled back. 

"What happened?" I asked him, hoping that he was the one who saved me.

"Well after I head someone shouting, I spun round on my broom and as I was gathering speed to get there, as I got closer I realized it was you, I shouted for you to hold on but at that moment you lost your grip and began to fall. I knew I had to act fast, so I went into a dive and just as I was about to grab you, I heard you shout 'Harry I love you' I was shocked but didn't loose my concentration and caught you just before you hit the ground."

I went as red as a beetroot as I forgot all about shouting out that to Harry, I looked away from him, but as I did he put his hand under my chin and pulled me to face him. I looked into his emerald eyes and he whispered something to me.

"Hermione, I love you too"

My jaw dropped open but before I could saw anything, Harry lent in and kissed me. I was surprised at first but then I began to kiss him back. It was a sweet yet passionate kiss as all of our feelings flooded into it. We parted a few minutes later, breathing heavily.

"So Hermione, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will!" I smiled at him and then hugged him tightly.

"So, how long have I been asleep then?"

"Four days"

"And you've been here every day waiting for me to wake up?"

"Were else would I be?" as he said this he gave me a cheeky grin, I just smiled back at him.

"Harry will you spend the night with me here in the hospital wing?"

"Sure, if its ok with Madam Pomfrey"

"Its fine with me" said Madam Pomfrey as she strode past us, Harry and I just broke out into huge grins. He sat on the bed with me and I leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and began to stroke my hair. The last thing I said before I fell asleep was:

"My Harry, my hero" 

He kissed the top of my head and then he too fell asleep.

The End!

A/N: Hope you all liked it please, please review, again I will give you a cookie! I don't really care if I get any reviews or not, I just love to write theses stories and I hope everyone else loves t read them! O.k., I'll be back soon with another story bye for now!

Numberoneseeker

XXX


End file.
